Muerte
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: Camila tomo el cuerpo sin vida de Shuichi y empezó a llorar, pero ahora con mas fuerza, no lo podía creer su padre estaba muerto


Muerte…

Una joven estaba durmiendo profundamente en su cama, estaba demasiado cansada eso de ir todos los días al hospital la agobiaba demasiado, así que hoy decidió que iría en la tarde…

Ring, ring!!

El teléfono empezó a sonar, pero no le dio importancia y siguió durmiendo.

Ring ring!!

Al darse cuenta de que iba a seguir sonando se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a contestar el teléfono.

-Alo…

-¿Acá vive el señor Shuichi Shindou?

-Si…

-Con quien hablo?

-Con su hija

-Bueno quería avisarle de que su padre esta muy grave y queremos que toda la familia de el venga de forma urgente para el hospital clínico…

-Esta bien, voy de inmediato.

Después de eso la joven cortó y volvió a su cama, ya que su papa siempre había estado grave, si no ya habría salido de la UTI (unidad de tratamiento intensivo), así que no le dio mucha importancia.

Paso un rato y el telefono empezó a sonar nuevamente, la joven se volvió a levantar un poco mas irritada cuando contesto se llevo una gran sorpresa…

-CAMILA SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE NO HAS VENIDO AL HOSPITAL, QUE YO SEPATE LLAMARON DICIENDO QUE SHUICHI ESTA GRAVE!!

-Papa no te alteres, inmediatamente voy para allá.

-MAS TE VALE, TU PADRE SE ESTA MURIENDO…

-¿Cómo?, ya te corto ahora mismo me cambio de ropa y me voy para la clínica…

Camila se quedo un rato, intentado asimilar lo que había escuchado, mientras se vestía para salir de la casa y tomar un colectivo que la llevara rápidamente a la clínica.

Cuando llego a la clínica y le pago al colectivo, fue rápidamente al tercer piso donde se encontraba la UTI, para dirigirse a la habitación donde estaba su padre.

Cuando entro a la sala pudo ver como Yuki, su padre, estaba al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Shuichi, lloraba desconsoladamente, apenas vio lo que pasaba llego un doctor a explicar la situación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Su padre esta agonizando

-¿Qué?!, eso no puede ser verdad-Dijo Camila, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de la grimas y empezaba a sollozar mas fuerte, y miraba a Yuki para saber si era verdad o una broma de mal gusto, y se sintió morir al descubrir que era verdad, cosa que hizo que agarrara a Yuki, y le empezara a gritar.

-PORQUE, PORQUE A EL, PAPA DIME-Gritaba Camila totalmente desesperada mientras se aferraba a Yuki.

No lo podía creer, su padre, Shuichi el hombre mas hiperactivo del mundo estaba agonizando, la persona que le había prometido a ella que esa operación no era mas que un mero tramite y que pronto estarían los tres juntos, ahora tenia las horas contadas.

Yuki, lo único que pudo hacer, fue abrazar a Camila, para intentar consolarla, ya que a medida que el tiempo pasaba se alteraba mas lo que hacia que gritara constantemente, le daba demasiada pena verla así.

-Mi niña debes calmarte…

-Papa, como quieres que me calme, una de las dos personas que me criaron y que quiero mas que a nada en este mundo se esta muriendo- dijo mientras lloraba mas fuerte y se aferraba mas a Yuki.

-Pero, todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano iba a pasar-dijo Yuki en forma de consuelo.

-Si, pero no de esta forma tan inesperada se suponía que hoy lo iban a sacar de acá, y justo cuando faltaban dos días para su cumpleaños.

-Se agravo repentinamente, hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, pero fue imposible-Dijo el doctor.

Después de esa pequeña explicación que le dio el doctor, Camila empezó a recordar momentos hermosos y otros algo triste que había vivido con su padre, que estaba a unas horas de morir.

Flash back

Camila iba caminando por un largo pasillo del orfanato donde vivía, estaba dirigiéndose al salón principal, por fin había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado, salir de ahí, en el salón principal, estaba la familia que la adoptaría. Cuando llego se esperaba que estuvieran un hombre y una mujer, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a dos hombres tomados de la manos y sonriendo.

-Hola desde ahora en adelante nosotros vamos a hacer tu familia-Dijo un hombre de un estraño color de cabello, rosa.

-No voy a tener mama?-pregunto Camila curiosamente.

-No, pero vas a tener a dos papas, que te vamos queres demasiado, y no vas a tener la necesidad de una madre-Agrego un hombre de cabello rubio.

-Ahh- dijo la pequeña sin darle mucha importancia, ya que solo tenia 5 años.

Asi la niña se fue con ellos a lo que seria su futura casa…

Fin Flash Back….

Camila al recordar eso se calmo un poco, ese lejos era uno de los recuerdo que mas iba a atesorar en su memoria. Siguió recordando, esta vez uno que no le agradaba demasiado, ya que tenía que ver, con lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Flash Back

Camila, ahora con unos 14 años estaba en la casa de sus abuelos era el día 2 de enero, y se estaba preparando para regresar a su casa, ya que ella y sus padres habían decidido para el año nuevo en la casa de los padres de Shuichi, ella estaba esperando junto con Yuki y Mika, a que Shuichi bajara para irse su casa, cuando la hermana de este ultimo dice.

-Que pena que mi hermano se tenga que operar en cuatro días más.

-Si…-Dijo Mika

-Perdón, mi padre se va a operar-Dijo Camila mirándolos a todos totalmente sorprendida.

Si..-Dijo la hermana de Shuichi-

-Papa, porque no me lo dijeron-Pregunto mirando a Yuki, este no respondió, solo agacho la mirada como si estuviera arrepentido.

Ya estoy ahora podemos irnos-Dijo Shuichi mientras todos se iban al auto para despedirlos.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Camila estuvo conversando con unas amigas, y cuando entro a su casa encontró a Shuichi que estaba lavando el auto y se le acerco.

-Papa, es verdad que te vas a operar?

-Como lo sabes-Pregunto Shuichi, ya que no le habían dicho a Camila, para que no se preocupara.

-Hoy antes de irnos de la casa de mis abuelos, mi tina dijo que te ibas a operar, porque no me dijiste, tenia derecho a saberlo.

-Lo siento hija, no quería preocuparte, aparte esa operación no es complicada y dentro de poco tiempo estaré devuelta te lo prometo-Dijo Shuichi mientras abrazaba Camila, que hacia esfuerzos por no llorar.

-Esta bien papa, es una promesa-Respondió Camila mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de Shuichi.

Fin Flash-Back

-Papa, porque no cumpliste tu promesa-Pregunto Camila mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Shuichi que estaba conectado a demasiados cables.

Y así fueron pasando las horas hasta que llego un momento en que los latidos del corazón de Shuichi empezaron a disminuir lentamente, Camila sabia que el ya se iba a morir y se quedo viendo como la maquina que controlaba sus latidos iba disminuyendo.

100

90

80

70

60

50

40

30

20

10

0

Cuando ya no habían mas latidos vieron la hora y eran las 17.10 PM, Camila tomo el cuerpo sin vida de Shuichi y empezó a llorar, pero ahora con mas fuerza, no lo podía creer si padre estaba muerto ya no lo volvería a ver en un ataque de desesperación empezó a mover a Shuichi teniendo la esperanza de que fuera una broma de mal gusto y al moverlo se despertara, pero no paso nada y al darse cuenta empezó a gritar.

-PORQUE, PORQUE!, PAPA, PORQUE TE TENIAS QUE MORIR, DIJISTI QUE SIEMPRE IBASA ESTAR CONMINGO DIJISTE QUE VOLVERIAS, PORQUE ME PROMETISTE ALGO SI AL FINAL NUNCA LO CUMPLISTE!!-Grito Camila mientras Yuki la tomaba en sus brazos, Camila se dejo abrazar mientras que seguía llorando.

Así se quedaron padre e hija viendo el cuerpo sin vida de la persona que mas habían querido, y que ya no estaba con ellos físicamente, ya que Shuichi siempre estaría en su corazón.

FIN.

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el fic, bueno lo mas seguro es que se hayan dado cuenta que borre todos los fics, pero los iré subiendo de a poco, y esta vez estare mas comprometida con los fics que duren mas de un capitulo.

Adios.


End file.
